villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Scottish-Terror/PE Proposal: Robin Redcap
after reading up on a blog about a demonic right-hand (that may or may not be PE) it dawned on my there are cases when both a "main bad guy" and their helper can be Pure Evil.. so I think I may finally have a case worth fighting for in the proposal of a character whose very name has become a sort of word for evil in legend: Robin Redcap. https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Robin_Redcap Who is He? Robin Redcap is the right-hand man of the infamous Lord de Soulis, a legendary nobleman and warlock in English folkore, being described as a demon he is a particularly powerful and malevolent member of the already malicious fairy-folk known as the Redcaps and was said to aid his master in mastering black magic as well as having free-roam of the castle and its surrouding areas. What has He Done? Robin Redcap is the demon that gave de Soulis power and infamy, through him de Soulis was able to amass a legion of crimes so vile legends stated the castle itself began to sink under the weight of its own sins, as if to hide from God.. Robin was far from a passive observer, he was a gleeful participant in all the torture, rape and misdeeds de Soulis spread and also loved to engage in his own depravity. even after de Soulis was gone (at least in physical form) Robin Redcap was said to perform evil deeds and is still believed by some to haunt the castle - some of Robin's favored "hobbies" when he had free roam of the castle and its surrounding areas included kidnap, rape and multiple homicides.. all motived by sheer sadism. Reasons? no reason can be given to Robin Redcap's actions other than sadistic enjoyment - he may be argued as being a demon (or in some stories the Devil) but even if you take into account that he may naturally be a wicked entity he goes the extra mile to be nasty and needlessly heinous : he is good buddies with de Soulis because the warlock is just as sadistic and cruel as he is but that's it.. he grants de Soulis more and more power because in turn it gives him more and more victims to torture and more reasons to abuse the world around himself. Setting folklore is dark and obviously has very high heinous standards but it is possible for characters to exceed the standards of even these kinds of settings and Robin's master has already been shown to go above and beyond what is needed for a Pure Evil character in folklore, there is no reason why Robin could not be judged on a similar merit. Verdict Robin Redcap may be a demon and some tales may describe him as the Devil but this doesn't change the fact he is a serial-rapist, killer and extremely sadistic creature from legend who is very well known for being an evil creature - even those unfamiliar with the legends of de Soulis have heard of Robin Redcap and the creature is akin to a bogeyman for good reason. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals